Abstract The Neuroanatomy Module provides essential support for the Vision Core in three main areas: 1) Histological and immunohistochemical tissue processing; 2) Anatomical imaging, data acquisition and image analysis; 3) Preparation of viral vectors for optogenetic manipulation of neuronal signals. The Neuroanatomy Module provides moderate or extensive support for 8 members of the Vision Core, including one young investigator and 6 NEI funded investigators, 3 of whom hold qualifying grants.